God Of Gaming!
by stolen with the night
Summary: He's fought in many battles, conquered contries and characters with a variety of personalities, amassed a harem of people of every kind, he's considered a god, in the world of Role Play Games, that is. In reality he's the quiet and stupid dame-Tsuna, living in the shadow of his golden boy brother. So what happens when a baby shows up to make his twin a mafia boss?... New Game? Yes
1. Chapter 1

**Hi ther everybody! I couldnt help but want to join in on this Fandom or more specifically write for this fandom (since ive technically been apart of this fandom for four months now.) Anyway, i hope you enjoy my spin on it and please leave a review if you could, it would help.**

**I own nothing!**

**Stolen.**

* * *

Long eyelashes fluttered furiously as a hot shade of pink worked its way up her neck. Tsuna did his best to hold in a smug smirk as the beautiful teenage idol opened and closed her mouth seemingly at a loss for words.

She took a moment to collect her thoughts but still her cheeks remained a pale pink. Wide doe like eyes peered up at him almost admiringly with a hint of longing. "D-did you really mean that when you said that...Tsuna-sama?"

What should he say... In these situations he should be honest but he had been in this very situation multiple times and knew this teen sensation was the type to love pure romance. She fit every standard, wide eyes, short and petite, sad back story and shy, naïve personality. Heh, he knew exactly what to say.

He didn't hesitate. "No I didn't. I'm sorry."

Green eyes watered and in them he could see a heart breaking before shiny bangs lowered to shadow her eyes. "O-oh..."

There! He could see it! He could see the rolling credits, the ending. He made his move, it was time he end this. Hands wrapped around slim ones as his face lowered towards hers and whispered his chosen words. "I meant so much more, Midori."

Her head snapped to make eye contact and he could see the tracks of tears he had caused. "Tsuna-sama? You mean...?"

A soft smile touched his face as he nodded, their noses brushing causing her face to catch fire once more but he could see determination spark in her eyes and he found himself hard pressed to keep in his gleeful grin. It was no use, this girl would never have lasted against him.

"Then Tsuna-sama I need to tell you now. I-I-I love you! Ever since that day you caught me singing to myself on the rooftop and encouraged me to follow my dreams of being a star I knew you were the one! You make my heart race just by being close to me and that where I always want you, close to me, by my side. I love you, I love-"

Tsuna decided she spoken enough and with a mere tap of a finger made his move. He moved forward quickly to cut anymore of her words off with a touch of his lips. Green eyes widened before fluttering shut and all but melting into the kiss and Tsuna's world went black.

Scripted words of English spelled themselves across the screen as slow violin music played.

**Ending- Happily ever after.**

**Love percentage- 100% - Midori, The Queen of Music!**

**Game percentage- 100% **

**Game complete!**

In the darkness of his room, the light of his PSP made the seven-year olds glasses gleam, hiding the hint of orange that flashed in his eyes every time he conquered a game. It didnt matter what game he played, as long as it was a role play game he knew he would win, after all he wasn't called the god of gaming for nothing. Games were the only thing he could say he was good at. In games he wasn't the disappointment of the family, he was perfect. He always knew what actions to take, which routes, which lines to choose and how to get the ending he always wanted unlike reality. Reality was a horrible game, there were no checkpoints, no save buttons and the characters were dismal at best. No, gaming was his life, his calling and in games he was god.

Tsuna pushed his rectangular glasses up the bridge of his nose, an almost shy smile creeping up his lips. He was back again, normal Tsuna, dame-Tsuna, clumsy Tsuna, stupid Tsuna. Not the Tsuna that had fought in wars, conquered countries and built his own harems with nothing but his hands. No, that Tsuna only existed in games and when he wasn't playing games he couldn't find the motivation to even try playing the boring game called life.

Tsuna gave a happy sigh. _Yatta, Midori was my one thousandth conquest. I should celebrate by buying another game. But first..._

He spun around to face his laptop on the computer chair he was sitting on. As fast as lightning he booted it up to open a new window up and opened up his personal email. Sitting in his inbox was over a thousand unread letters.

_Ah, I really should have done this in the morning. But I couldn't be torn away from Midori._ Tsuna opened up the first unread piece of mail and took a moment to scan over the content before lowering his young fingers towards the keyboard to pausing slightly before typing away. The sound of constant tapping filled the room as the number of unread mail quickly reduced.

**Dear Gaming God, I've recently gotten this game for my birthday. It's great but I've gotten to this really hard part...**

**Hi there! It's candyapples12 you helped me out with this one game before well now I need some advice about a different game **

**Omg GOG! I'm a huge fan! I just wanted to know if the rumours about you going to play the fabled unconquerable game 'Angels of Genocide' are true? If you are post the results on your web page for us fans okay! :)**

**Hello Mr. God of Gaming! I'm new to gaming and heard you were a legend of sorts... I was hoping you could recommend some games to me. A beginners level, of course.**

Yes, even the rest of the world acknowledged his skills on any gaming console. He wrote every back to every single person who emailed him. He had fans all over the world, if there was a game to be played he was sure to play it. _Sure,_ no one knew the God of Gaming was a seven-year old child who couldn't focus enough in life to get decent grades but they knew of what he could do and that was enough to make Tsuna happy.

A content sigh made its way from his mouth as he finished off his replies and sent them. It was hard work being someone who people could look up to but he enjoyed every moment of it. Tsuna flexed his slightly cramped fingers before arching his back until his spine made a small popping sound. He reached to get grab his PSP when the door to his bedroom crashed upon, startling him.

The light creeping into his bedroom from the hallway made him cringe slightly before his face became devoid of emotion and a mask of nothing slipped on, his eyes even held a tinge of boredom in them. This was his default setting, the emoji his character or avatar wore whenever he wasn't the gaming god but instead no good Tsuna. There standing in the door way was a child of the same age as him, his blonde hair slicked back and dark brown eyes angry and directed at him. Ieyetsu, his twin brother, _younger_ than him by four minutes.

A snarl made its way onto the blondes face looking at his pathetic brother. He stormed in, his feet thundering against the polished wood floors. Reaching his brother his hand snapped out to roughly twine in his brothers coppery strands before gripping and yanking down making his older twins face smash into the desk. Ieyetsu growled when not a single sound was made. It annoyed him when Tsuna didn't react so he pushed the lolling head up slightly to slam it against the wood of the desk once more and with more power. He only let up when he spotted the small specks of blood scattered on the desk. Pulling his brother's head up he noticed with glee the unnatural shape of his nose and the blood accompanying it. His smile was quickly lost however when he noticed the still blank face and the bored caramel eyes of his twin. With a scoff he dropped the head and moved out of the dark room. When he turned around to face his brother once more, those bored eyes still watched him from the placed he left them and they watched something just beyond him.

"Dinner is ready, little freak." Ieyetsu snarled before slamming the door closed.

Tsuna waited until he couldn't hear the loud footsteps of his brother anymore before slowly getting up and moving to grab his PSP. He ignored the blood and his throbbing nose as he raked his over his gaming console with the eyes of a hawk before letting out a sigh of relief.

_Thank Kami, jeez that Ieyetsu. He could have broken my PSP... _Tsuna no longer fretted over why his brother seemed hell-bent on killing him or just ruining his life. It no longer mattered, he just did and he learned long ago to just deal with it because no one was going to help him. Why would anyone believe dame-Tsuna over the golden boy Ieyetsu? They wouldn't, he knew this because once upon a time he was stupid enough to attempt the game of life and he wouldn't do it again. He had a single scar to remind him of that for every single day for the rest of his life.

Having made sure that his PSP was in perfect condition he picked himself off his desk when he was hit with a rush of vertigo. Another thing he hated about reality, when your avatar was hurt and life points were taken away,you could actually feel pain. A silent groan came from him as he steadied himself and slowly walked to his flicked on the light and headed to the sink that sported a cabinet above it.

Turning on the tap he washed his face of blood before gently patting it dry. Looking at his reflection he allowed a wince to appear. His nose would need fixing and by fixing he meant straightening. Clutching onto the basin he swallowed tightly before placing his hands on his purple and swollen nose. Closing his eyes he gave a hard yank as his nose made a crunching noise and he held in a yelp, his breathing slightly labouring.

"Must play another game. I have to replenish my HP." Tsuna knowing he couldn't take much more time than he already had unless he wanted his brother to appear once more quickly scooped up his beloved PSP before racing down the stairs (slipping on the wood a few times, almost tripping) and into the kitchen where his mother waited.

His beautiful albeit naïve mother simply smiled at him before a small amount of concern flickered onto her face. " Tsu-Chan did you fall down the stairs again? All well, it can't be helped with how clumsy you are."

She placed a plate in front of him as he looked at her blankly and his brother snickered from beside him. "Yeah mamma! Your so useless dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna just ignored his brother in favour of picking up his eating utensils and ate as he powered up his PSP to start a new game. His mother didn't mean to be that hurtful, he had encountered her character in his games enough to know this. She was the sweet but blunt type. This type of character, was often beautiful and either good with culinary or the arts or both. They were oblivious but popular and never meant to hurt people by their blunt words. His mother fit this character type perfectly so he knew not to be hurt by it even if her words blew his MP to smithereens at different checkpoints.

Looking up he observed as his mother smiled adoringly at his brother as he gloated about his latest soccer game and the his score that had won the game, thoroughly basking in the attention he was receiving. He moved from his eating space, having finished and made his way upstairs. No one noticed his departure or that he walked with perfect grace as held his PSP in his immediate vision, not once looking down at the ground he was walking on.

Tsuna locked the door behind him and sat down on his bed. Looking at the screen he noticed he had died while he was distracted by his family members interaction. A jingle of bells had him refocusing.

**Continue Game?**

Tsuna tilted his head to the side before smiling a self-satisfied smile, at home in his dark bedroom with nothing but himself and the game

_**Yes.**_

A gaming gods work is never done as long as there's a game out there to play.


	2. Chapter 2

**Can anyone say rushed? Yep! Well anyway, thanks to all those who reviewed, alerted and favourited. I hope you enjoy.**

**Remeber to review,**

**Stolen.**

* * *

The day the Sawada twins were born Iemitsu knew that something in the world had changed. He wasn't just saying it as a proud new father but as a man who had seen many things in his life. Something in the atmosphere changed that day. He didn't know what exactly but a subtle power pulsed within the air, a certain electricity ran down his spine. If he were any other man he would have brushed it off, but he wasn't and six hours later his two little boys were born.

The hospital ward was filled with a single baby's cry. That single voice buried its way into his heart before leaving him in confusion. Twins, there was supposed to be twins, naturally he shouldn't have worried as the nurses seemed to stay calm but as a new father he couldn't prevent the small amount of panic rise within him.

Only moments later did a doctor along with an assisting nurse come out with two swaddled babies. The first wriggling and kicking his legs about and the second as still as the night. Quickly the doctor handed him the active child and with a smile he leaned over to his beautiful wife to share the view of his bright-eyed and gurgling child while the assisting nurse seemed to grow attached to the other, cooing over its small form.

When the other twin with copper hair and caramel eyes was handed to him reluctantly, Iemitsu knew straight away that the blonde twin would be his favourite, with his baby gurgles and healthy disposition. No doubt he would love this other small boy with his silence and frail looking body but he couldn't deny the sink in his gut when those caramel eyes met his. They were looking at him without expectation as if he knew he was no father of his and although this was impossible Iemitsu still hated the sense of guilt he had from just holding the child and thinking about his line of work despite not doing anything wrong. Still, he quickly swapped children with his wife to coo over his youngest. Maybe on some subconscious level he knew he was running away, that he was proving he deserved that very look his oldest had given him but he gladly distracted himself.

Looking his eldest in the eyes remained a foreign concept to Iemitsu until the twins fourth birthday. It started off like any other day, Ieyetsu playing in the morning, Tsuna shyly complementing his mother's food and Iemitsu (having come back for their birthday for the first time) doting on his youngest while avoiding those condemning eyes. It wasn't that those eyes held any accusation, no, it was much worse they looked at him as one would an uninteresting stranger. No matter how much he constantly reminded in not so subtle ways that he was their papa Tsuna's eyes never changed, he was still a stranger but not to Ieyetsu whose eyes lit up in recognition of the title. For that reason alone Iemitsu could find more time for his youngest.

They had been in the market place looking for a suitable present for the children, his focus solely held by Ieyetsu who pointed at every interesting object that held his attention. Behind him Tsuna trailed along not bothering to hold on to his father.

"Papa! This one!" Ieyetsu squealed loudly annoying the neighbouring shoppers as he held up a large robot toy.

Iemitsu only laughed fondly before adding it to the growing pile of presents. Looking up he saw his child had already turned his focus on sweets he was now piling into his arms to carry over to his every willing father. So focused on his youngest Iemitsu never noticed when his smallest son toddled off, something haven caught his own attention.

Ieyetsu watched as his clumsy brother walked away before seeing his father turn to see what he was looking at. Quickly he tugged on his father's sleeve not wanting to share the attention he always got. "This way papa! I want more sweets! And toys! It's my birthday!"

"Of course it is Ieyetsu, now, what kind of sweets does my big boy want?" Iemitsu said while patting the blonde child on the crown of his head.

When Ieyetsu had chosen all the things he had liked, father and son proceeded to the check out to pay for the things they had gathered. Not once did a single thought go towards the oldest who watched from afar even as the two relatives walked to the car parked just outside the market and the rev of its motor could be heard. Tsuna watched as rain fell from the sky dampening his hair, his face blank just as two familiar orbs made contact with his own before looking away. _You're not wanted,_ they seemed to say.

* * *

A booming laugh and high-pitched giggles were what greeted Nana that day. Even as rain fell lazily from the sky the atmosphere in her house remained bright but something was missing. She couldn't exactly remember what though. Tilting her head to the side she took in the room before glancing at the clock. "Honey, where is Tsu-kun?"

Something in Iemitsu's head crashed, like a shattering of glass as he froze still holding his youngest up above his head.

A frown made its way onto Ieyetsu's face before he kicked his leg out. "Papa! Play with me some more!"

Slowly, almost mechanically Iemitsu put down his child mumbling to himself as he walked to the kitchen counter as he picked up the keys. "I couldn't of...I ...didn't..."

He knew he had, it was why he hadn't bothered to climb up the stairs and check for himself and there it was again. That feeling. Guilt flooded him as well as something else, something dark, something that wrenched his gut and poked razors at his heart. Ignoring the worried cries of his wife and the wails of his youngest he sprinted to his car and threw the keys in the ignition, ripping the car to life and speeding out the drive way as if his life depended on it.

_Please be okay._

A harsh intake of breath.

_I'm sorry._

Heart beating erratically.

_So, so sorry._

_Tsuna fish!_

Blood rushing nauseatingly in his ears.

_Papa...is..._

He threw himself out of the car as soon as the market was in his immediate vision. His shoe covered feet met the wet pavement with loud slaps as he ran towards the entrance. Frantically his head whipped from side to side as he searched for the small form of his oldest child.

_I'm sorry._

The people around him all stared with strange expressions before turning around to ignore the odd man. Gritting his teeth Iemitsu darted off in another direction, wiping his eyes as rain drops invaded his vision.

"TSUNA! TSUNA FISH! WHERE ARE YOU!" He yelled loudly cupping his hands around his mouth. When there was no answering call Iemitsu found himself hard pressed to hold in his shudders, so close was he to sobbing. How stupid can he be, his job was a dangerous one that kept his family in a constant kill zone and he had gone and left his frail little boy alone. He hated himself. He hated himself. He hated himself. Quick shallow breaths left him on the verge of hyperventilating in the middle of his panic attack.

"Pa...pa...?" A soft trembling voice called out to him and white invaded his vision as the world froze for that one single moment.

Iemitsu had never moved so fast in his life as when he saw his Tsuna fish that day. It seemed within a second Tsuna was wrapped in his father's strong arms as those tan and muscled limbs trembled around him. Iemitsu's whole body shook with relief.

"You came back for me...Tsu-kun is so happy." As tears poured from his caramel eyes and glowed up to him Iemitsu choked on a sob. Those eyes shined brightly and for once they looked at his undeserving form happily, with recognition.

Iemitsu buried his face in his child's hair muddling his words as his grip tightened on the crying child. "Papa is so sorry. He'll make it up to you I swear Tsuna fish! Never again will Papa forget you. Forgive papa, forgive papa Tsuna!"

The loud cries of his child was his answer and the two sat there in the rain crying together happily. That day Iemitsu bought Tsuna his first game console, that day Tsuna gave his Papa his first sight of Tsuna's smile and his last. After. Spending a week in paradise Iemitsu left for work once more and Tsuna eyes once more looked at him as if he were a stranger.

And Iemitsu did what he did best when looking into those eyes, he ran away. His self-hatred could never have been higher on that day.

* * *

**Seven Years old**

**Namimori 2nd grade, outside classroom 2B**

"Ne, Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna briefly took his eyes off the screen of his PSP to look into the matching eyes of his mother but still his fingers danced across the controls. "Yes?"

Nana smiled widely despite her son not looking at her. "Try to make some friends this time okay Tsu-kun? Your brother has lots of friends. It would be nice for have your own as well."

Tsuna's fingers paused on the control pad before he rapidly fired off control commands. He loved his mother no matter how much he never showed it but sometimes she really did hurt him. Stupid reality and its anotomical pains. The hearts job was to pump blood around the body , the fuel that kept him up and playing games (and therefore a necessity) but sometimes he really wished he was born without one. If only to stop the phantom pains that showed themselves when his mother compared him to his brother.

So, with a small acknowledging nod Tsuna walked into his new classroom and chose a seat in the far back corner, saying goodbye to his mother with his eyes. From his position he took note of all the children running around without pausing in his game play. Looking around, none stood out to him. "They're all background character types... Not interesting at all..."

Tsuna recognised the potential of playing co-op mode, it would make the fights and events easier to complete with more players in his party but a good party was a balanced party. Green players always made the mistake of adding the strongest people to their parties and were unbalanced and got themselves killed. Tsuna knew he needed at least a two support players and one strength player. The support players were generally characters with high healing power and mana replenishers while the strength character was obviously the strong front who would defend the group. Tsuna considered himself a strategist who made up for his lack of strength with his smarts and evaiding skills. In reality despite being the player character he would class himself as another support character.

Tsuna pushed up the frame of his red rimmed glasses to the bridge of his nose, the light bouncing of the glass and shading his eyes. Still he continued to play on his PSP, face blank as he took in his surrounding classmates and sighed, "Still they really are background characters."

Just as he finished his sentence something heavy dropped on his head forcing his forehead to make contact with his desk with a slam. His fingers twitched to press the correct buttons on his PSP. "Save...must...save...game...before..death."

"Who are you calling a background character, stupid duck." A dark-haired girl growled menacingly while holding up a heavy-looking text-book.

Cradling his precious PSP to his chest he scanned the attacking foe.

_Oh so it's that character type.._

The girl was the Aloof-dark chara type- fairly common character that combines both a reasonable amount of personality and physical appearance. Often these characters are more mature than their peers with cynical humour and an older sister disposition. Their opinions of people outside their immediate circle were as dark as their hair. Meaning, they were the equivalent of cockroaches.

_So if you're that chara type where is your little sister?_ "A-a-ah! Hana! That wasn't very nice."

From beside the dark-haired girl stood another who eerily resembled hair mother with a more spiky hairstyle and lighter eyes. It seemed the gods of play were favouring him today, a strong support character who _had_ a support character. The second girl fit under the love interest stock character genre but he couldn't decide if she was the unwanted harem type or the unresolved type. The first being she garnered a lot of attention she was oblivious to with purely her looks and nature and the second meant she was nice to the fault yet held no dreams or aspirations. Either way these two were perfect.

"No, not you two but everyone around us is the background character type." He mumbled only loud enough for them to hear.

The dark-haired girl, 'Hana' smirked before turning to the surprised looking friend. "See Kyoko even dame-Tsuna recognises monkeys when he sees them."

_How does she know my name?_

"Hana..." Kyoko's tone was disapproving but a slight smile on her face gave her away. Seeing her friend wasn't going to let up Kyoko dragged a chair up to Tsuna's desk.

"I'm sorry about Hana, she really is a nice person though! I'm-"

The door to the classroom slammed open and in entered their teacher for the year, interrupting the pretty girl. "Everyone take a seat please. My name is Natsumi-sensei and I hope we can have a good year together."

As everyone scattered to get a seat Tsuna powered up his PSP once more, completely uninterested. Once the class had completed their obligatory greeting (read:drone like a zombie) Natsumi-sensei clapped her hands happily. "Now since we don't know everyone here, I want to go around the class and everyone stand up tell me your name, likes, dislikes and dream for the future."

Though Tsuna found no interest in his classmates aside from the two support characters but he made sure to listen to the information his peers were freely giving away. After all knowledge is power and you never knew when information might just be useful he mused as his fingers danced across the controls.

"Kurokawa Hana. I dislike stupid monkeys and I like my friends. My dream for the future is to marry a man who isn't a monkey, if he exists." The smile Hana wore suddenly turned menacing, "If any of you come near Kyoko I'll hurt you! Thankyou for listening." Hana sat down sending a thumbs up to her smaller friend.

The teacher smiled shakily before gesturing to Kyoko to speak. "I'm Kyoko, I like having fun with my friends and cake. I don't like...well, people who hurt those precious to me. My dream for the future is to be happy with my big brother." The smile that followed practically sent the boys into cardiac arrest. Tsuna could almost smell the oncoming fan club.

"That's so sweet Kyoko-san and how about you there. The one with...oh my, please put away the video game and introduce your self young man."

Tsuna stood up but didn't take his eyes off his PSP screen. "Sawada Tsunayoshi. Everyone calls me gaming-Tsuna or dame-Tsuna. I dislike a lot of things and there are few things I like. As for my dream for the future, I've never really thought about it..." He trailed off faux thoughtfully before sitting down.

_There! Never give away personal information to other players! Rule no12 of gaming- any information gleaned from scenes or events will be used in future encounters._

A girl with pigtails leaned over to speak to her friend. "All we learned was his name..."

The hushed whispers continued. "Did he really just call himself no good?"

"Hey, isn't he the one who played on his PSP during every class last year?"

"Sawada? Isn't he related to Ieyetsu in 2A?"

"Yeah, I heard they're twins!"

"No way! They look nothing alike..."

Tsuna ignored the stares directed at him and continued to play his game even when he felt the frown of his new teacher. The class went on like it did the year before. The teacher would try to get everyone involved in whatever activity was going on, this included trying to take away Tsuna's PSP before eventually giving up as Tsuna turned white and trembled when he lost physical contact with his beloved device. Some students swore they saw his soul leave his body.

"Oi, Sawada, have lunch with Kyoko and I." Hana demanded more than asked and inwardly Tsuna smiled, he was an outsider and she was the big sister type. _1+1=2 anyone?_. Kyoko was too nice and accepting to turn him down either and genuinely seemed to like him. _Which is odd by itself.__  
_

Nodding he walked along side them. Kyoko glanced him confused. "Sawada-san why don't you have food?"

"I forgot that you needed food to survive in this crappy game. So I never brought any." He answered as his stomach growled. _Stupid reality and it's weak parameters! Really?! The share lunch event? So overused..._

Kyoko giggled as Hana swatted him on the head in light annoyance. "Ne, you must really like games."

"Like them? Sawada is a freak for them!" Hana cried.

"That's true," the two paused to look at their new acquaintance as his tone turned bitter, "I've always liked games more than reality and because of that I find it hard to connect with people...I suppose that's why I don't have any friends unlike my brother who is popular..." _Rule no.24- In order to make a start on strong bonds, weakness must be shown in an act of trust!_

A loud slap on the back had him tumbling forward. _My PSP! Save. Progress. Must._ "Heh, stupid. Can't even tell when he has friends. Right Kyoko?" Hana asked with a grin on her face as she repetitively slammed her foot into his stomach. _Stupid character type!_

"Ah Hana don't!" Once Kyoko saved Tsuna from her dark-haired friend she smiled at him while he fretted over his PSP. "What Hana meant was...you do have friends Sawada-san. You have us and though we haven't known each other long let's get along okay!"

Tsuna stared in slight disbelief, though he wanted this to happen he didn't expect to make friends so quickly. "Tsuna..." He whispered somewhat shyly.

"Huh?" Both Kyoko and Hana looked confused so he decided to clarify.

He cleared his throat loudly. "I said, Tsuna. You can call me Tsuna. If you want, that is." He added meekly, all show of confidence gone now that he didn't have his precious game to hide behind.

"Ahh, could it be Tsuna? That you really are just a duckling?" Hana asked noticing the difference in attitude without his PSP in his direct line of vision.

He coughed lightly as he pushed up the frame of glasses up the bridge of his nose. The light and glass shading his eyes completely. "What do you mean?"

Hana just shook her head. "Never mind and just call me Hana."

"Please just call me Kyoko, Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko smiled brightly while Tsuna hid his confusion. _You never told me your full name anyway._

"Okay...Hana...Kyoko. Lets go and thankyou for joining my party." He smiled lightly at them, his first in a while, momentarily causing them to pause at the sight before Hana raised a brow.

"Jeez you're _actually_ a fluffy duckling. Who knows might happen to you if someone else sees you smile...and isn't party a gaming turn for a playable group?"

A twinkle came to his eye as Tsuna nodded energetically. "Yes! I didn't know you played games Hana."

Kyoko and Tsuna looked up at their friend with roses blooming behind them. Hana threw up her hands in the universal back off gesture. "Whoa whoa, nothing big just a few pc games here and there."

Tsuna's face twisted into an all-knowing expression as he put a hand on her shoulder with Kyoko still sparkling in the background over how cool her friends were.

"Hana, you say that now but the gods of play are very jealous creatures. Before you know it they will ensnare you in the wonders of beautiful plots! Cute characters! Amazing music and graphics! And amazing morals and niches. Such beauty can never be found in any other place. All hail, all hail...Gaming!" Tsuna sparkled brightly as he gripped Hana's shoulders, his cheeks pink and drool running down his mouth.

Kyoko too sparkled brightly in the face of Tsuna's passionate speech and all Hana could think about was freeing herself of Tsuna's surprisingly strong grip.

"Lets eat, Kyoko and I will share our lunch." She muttered as she pried his fingers off of her shoulders.

Tsuna snapped out his reverie to power up his PSP once more and nodded already completely focused on his game. His face blank with his body language completely relaxed, once again back in his game zone. Looking up he smirked. "Then lets eat."

Kyoko laughed heartily while Hana shot him a smirk right back at his change of character. "Ducklings don't have the right to lead. Not until they grow up and get their own ducklings, so don't get cocky." She teased.

Tsuna just smiled, fingers gliding over his keypad.

* * *

"Baka-Tsuna! Why can't you...just let us in!" The pinkette growled her brown eyes sparkling with frustrated tears.

"I am letting you in-" he was cut off as she shoved him backward.

"No! There! You're doing it again!" Her fists beat against his chest as he winced at the strength of her hits until frowning in confusion as her punches became soft and weak.

Thin fingers gripped onto the folds of his shirt as she buried her face into the soft fabric. Guilt hit him when he felt his chest moisten. Brokenly she whispered to him, "What are you afraid of Tsuna?"

"I-"

_Tsuna felt panic rise within him as he heard the footsteps of his brother behind him on the stairs, he had left his only line of defense in his room but still his fingers twitched to hold his PSP. Without his PSP he couldn't centre himself, couldn't switch into his calm and collected state of mind. Sure he could stay blank faced but if anyone were to look they would see the undeniable fear that ran through his caramel orbs. Still he walked on, intent on getting to his safe haven._

_A hand on his forearm stopped him as he reached the top only to find himself flying back met the wood of the stairs with a crunch. Tsuna gritted his teeth as he tumbled down. Tears gathered in his eyes as his head smacked against ground with a dull thud. He didn't bother looking at his brother and simply waited for him to come to him. Mentally he prepared himself for what was to come._

_"So did my useless brother make friends did he?" Ieyetsu sneered as he violently slammed a fist into his twins stomach, winding him._

_He looked down at the gasping form below him for a moment before laughing. It was a forceful laugh and Tsuna would admit that it had him trembling ferociously._

_"You know, nii-san, I don't have to do anything. They'll leave you when they realise just how pathetic you are." He left stepping on tsunas body, his dark chuckles echoing in the empty space._

_If one were to have found Tsuna and looked into his eyes they would realise they were looking into the eyes of a dead child. No his heart still beat but Tsuna himself had left, gone was he from reality and into his mind, abandoning the world he hated. Those blank eyes shedding tears that no longer held emotion to them._

"You'll leave me, like everybody does, you and Chihiro." He whispered just as brokenly only to have a small hand slap him square in the face.

"Is that what you think?! I'll never leave you! Chihiro and I...we want ...to live our lives with you Tsuna. So let us in. I promise you we won't leave, we'll be there beside you everyday to cherish every laugh and memory. So...please, just, just let us in!"

**Become friends with Chihiro and Mai?**

Tsuna paused to let his fingers hover over the buttons before slowly selecting.

_**Yes.**_

_Now to let our bonds grow strong..._


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't take it any more!" Tsuna yelled petulantly at the sky as he sat with his two friends on the roof of their grade school for lunch.

Hana scoffed as she broke apart Kyoko's chopsticks for her. "Tsuna it's only been an hour since you last had your PSP."

He twirled around on the spot to fall on his knees in despair and face the two. "Wrong! It's been one hour, thirteen minutes and twenty-four seconds since that spawn of Hades took my precious! And that Hana, is far too long!" Tsuna gripped his hair in grief as tears streamed down his face.

Kyoko swallowed the sushi Hana had brought from a local store and tilted her head to the side. "I'm sure sensei will give it back if you ask nicely Tsuna."

Both Tsuna and Hana stared disbelievingly at their sparkling friend. "No I don't think he would." They spoke in unison.

Tsuna kicked his foot against the concrete ground in annoyance as he mumbled to himself. "Stupid math and stupid teachers with hard equations. I pay attention! I just pay attention to what matters!"

Once more Hana sighed starting to get annoyed with her friends disturbance of her lunch. "So? Just get it back Tsuna. Shouldn't be too hard."

"Your right. Still with school on again I haven't been getting enough game play time in, I think I'll ditch to go somewhere quiet." He said earning a gasp from Kyoko.

"No Tsuna you shouldn't!" She practically yelled.

"Why not?" He asked while digging through the pockets of his shoulder bag and tossing out a set of screw drivers and a picking set but pausing when he felt the handle of a miniature blow torch. (Ah so that's where that went)

"Nii-san was me telling of a monster that destroys those who break the rules. A dinosaur that bites people and hates vegetarians!"

Hana frowned when hearing her female friends story. "You might not believe it, but I've heard something similar about a guy who beats up plant eaters? He only eats meat apparently and has an oral fixation."

Tsuna placed a small light weight crow bar on the ground and looked at his friends before pulling out a sleek mobile phone that was obviously of the expensive kind.

"How on earth do you even get money for all this stuff?" Hana asked in confusion looking at all the equipment that littered the ground.

"I test games for large companies. I'm pretty influential in the gaming world so companies tend to give me big pay outs for playing and promoting their games." He answered while tapping away at his device.

Kyoko peered at the screen from beside him. "Ano...Tsuna?"

"Yes Kyoko?"

Nervously Kyoko twirled her hair between her thumb and forefinger, afraid of being wrong. "Are those blueprints?"

"Yes, yes they are."

"Of the school?"

Tsuna nodded as Hana slapped a hand to her face. "Tsuna why do you have blueprints of the school's layout?" She growled.

"I have blueprints of everything. Rule no 4 of gameplay, know your map. Since reality won't allow me to view my map on my main screen I took the initiative of going to the town's archive and snapping pictures of the town's blueprints. You would be surprised at the number of underground bunkers here in Namimori." Tsuna said with a smirk as he pushed bis glasses up his nose.

"There aren't any underground bunkers in Namimori, I've seen the blueprints of most of the town's areas. I would have remembered something like that." Hana said with confidence.

Tsuna having done what he wanted pocketed his phone and pulled out two similar devices and them to his friends."For contact, my number is already programmed in and I have yours." He said seeing their confusion. "I was talking about the blueprints of the foundation of Namimori. So they're at least a hundred years old and were drawn up by hand before the new buildings were layed out."

Kyoko experimented with her new mobile while frowning slightly. "But Tsuna, aren't any form of recording technology not allowed in the town archives?"

Tsuna pushed his glasses up once more. "No, they're not." He answered honestly.

Kyoko smiled brightly. "Oh okay."

Hana raised a brow in her copper haired friends direction. "Don't they have metal detectors in there? How did you sneek it in?"

"The ones used in the archive entry are screen detectors. I checked the day before getting the pictures." _Rule no 25 scout ahead!_ "The kind used in air ports. Have you ever noticed that any time people who get beeped and have nothing obviously metal on them are asked to take off their shoes?"

Both Kyoko and Hana nodded. "Well, that's just procedure but they do it because the detectors closest to the ground on the screen have the weakest signal and that's why shoes are to be put in the trays to be x-rayed because the screens can't detect small amounts of metal close to the ground. I simply wore steel capped boots and hid my cell in the soles. Naturally a phone isn't a small amount of metal or even just metal so used the steel caps as an excuse for the alarm when they didn't find anything when they patted me down. And because it wasn't an air port I wasn't asked to take off my shoes."

"Clever or criminal, I'm not quite sure but I am impressed." Hana said with a nod.

"Yeah so I got in slipped out the mobile and took pictures in angles the CCTVs couldn't capture and got out." Tsuna explained casually as if it were a normal thing to do.

"That's amazing Tsuna...but, what are you going to do with them?" Kyoko asked as played around with her mobile settings happily.

"Just looking at all the exits in the school. Apart of that map rule is to know every exit in your area. That includes windows and emergency exits or even building with small spaces between. You never know when an enemy will appear and block one exit."

Tsuna chucked his bag over his shoulder and looked at his friends before nodding. "I'm going to go get my PSP back and the two of you are going to make a distraction. A big one."

"Wait Tsuna!" Kyoko called out, "doesn't sensei keep confiscated items in a safe?"

Tsuna adjusted the bag on his shoulder, impatient to get to his beloved device. "Yes, he does."

"Oh, okay." Kyoko smiled brightly. "Don't get caught."

Tsuna sent a smile towards his friends. "I won't." And then promptly tripped on the first stair and tumbled down the rest.

Both girls could hear the groans of pain from the rooftop. "Jeez, stupid duckling can't even walk straight without that over rated gameboy. How does that thing even give him balance? It doesn't make sense." Hana muttered loud enough for Kyoko to hear.

"I don't know but don't you think being around him is so much fun. Like..." Kyoko trailed off thoughtfully, "like I haven't really lived before meeting him."

Hana stayed quiet for a moment before responding. "I know what you mean. Still...how are two seven-year olds going to make a big enough distraction, stupid duckling!" Hana swiveled around to nab her friend by the wrist and drag her towards the exit. "C'mon Kyoko."

* * *

"So what do we do Hana?" Kyoko asked while peering around at the loud mass of elementary students eating.

Hana looked down at the abnormal looking spaghetti she had recently acquired before making eye contact with a boy who harassed Kyoko on a daily basis.

_Mo...Mokida? All well it doesn't matter.._

"Well Kyoko, I've wanted to do this for a while now and Tsuna just offered an opportunity to just that."

Hana delved her hand into the greasy food and scooped up a handful of the disaster food and with conviction she set out to bring forth justice. She kept eye contact the whole way and when she stood a half a foot away from him she sent him an innocent smile that had Mo-something frowning. With a smack, soggy spaghetti dripped down his face in an orange mess.

Silence reigned over the entire hall. Then all hell broke loose with a single war cry. "FOOD FFFIIIIIGGHT!"

Hana dodged flying yoghurt from every direction now desperate to get to Kyoko and get the hell out of there before she was blamed. Screams and laughs could be heard for miles around the school. Hana quickly flipped up a table to hide behind as food made contact with its surface with a splat. A figure dropped beside her making her reach for a half destroyed cupcake only to see Kyokos giggling face.

"Isn't this fun!" Kyoko exclaimed in between a laugh, her hands reaching to smother the loud sounds.

Hana opened her mouth to answer when a scream of fear pierced through the loud yells. Both Kyoko and Hana peered over the edge of the table to see a single boy with two poles attached to his arms fly through the room knocking people out.

Hana watched only slightly annoyed. "It's the dinosaur with the oral fixation. Damn, so there's some truth to that story after all. Tsuna better have done what he needed by now."

When Hana got no response she looked over to her friend to find Kyoko with her new phone out and it's lens fixed in the direction of the quick boy. "What are you doing Kyoko, he might see you!" Hana hissed worried.

"Tsuna said information is important, he might need this." Answered Kyoko as she stopped recording and ducked behind the table again.

Hana nodded a little impressed at her normally ditzy friends initiative. Kyoko normally didn't do things like this but Hana knew she could do anything if it was for a friend, especially one like Tsuna. Taking a peek around the corner she could see the dinosaur had taken care of most of the kids already. She grabbed Kyoko by the hand and ran towards the exit, weaving through the remaining and still screaming children as to not be seen leaving.

"Cmon Kyoko it's not safe to be here anymore. You and I will go to class early." Hana whispered as they ran down the hallways. Kyoko nodded frantically as she kept pace with her dark-haired friend.

* * *

Tsuna picked himself off the floor with a grunt.

_Must...get PSP before I ...kill...myself by complete...accident!_

With as much caution as he could Tsuna ran down the halls to the staffroom and simply waited. It wasn't long before a student was rushing down the hallways and straight into the teacher's lounge.

"Sensei, the-the-the- come quick!" Not even waiting for their reaction the girl whipped down the hallways again, the remaining three teachers in the room jogging after her.

_Jeez, when I said make a distraction...what exactly did those two do?_

Tsuna moved into the room and easily spotted his math teachers desk and below it an old black safe. "I was right. This thing is old, I might need even need a stethoscope." Tsuna muttered to himself.

Exactly two months ago Tsuna had gotten a request from one of his followers to play a game by the name of Mercenaries Creed, an American game that required lock picking of every kind. It was natural that he pick a few things up and like with every game he played he succeeded.

_Okay Tsuna, it's an old safe so all it needs is vibration to move the metal plates inside to the correct position and it will open itself. Ten points added for stealth and twenty taken away for any noise made and a time limit of three minutes._

Tsuna quickly dragged the small safe out from under the desk across the carpeted floor. Taking his small crow bar from his bag he placed the small pointed end under the edge of the safe and placed his foot on the bar. With an experimental push the safe rose slightly off the ground. Tsuna smirked when no noise was made and rapidly pumped his foot off and on the crow bar, rocking the safe back and forth, jostling the entire thing. He kept this up even when the weak muscles in his legs wobbled like jelly. _What I wouldn't do for my PSP!_ And finally he heard a click and the safe door swung open.

Tsuna wasted no time as he swiftly collected his with a relieved sigh and he could practically _feel_ his control come back to him. He pocketed his device and slammed the safe door shut with enough force to send the plates spinning and locking on a random number. He quickly gathered his crow bar and placed it back into his shoulder bag before sliding the safe back. Not looking back Tsuna exited the room and crossed the halls to look into a window and see food littering the floors and what looked to be unconscious children on the floor.

In his peripheral vision Tsuna saw a flash of metal and grey making it's way in his direction and Tsuna fled like the hounds of Hades were on his heels. In his mind the blueprints of the school layed out before him as he flew down the halls with the speed of a tiger his pursuer most likely not seeing him but hearing his footfalls.

_I may not be strong but I have the speed and stamina of someone who spends his days running away._

Tsuna didn't let his pace falter in the least and with an extra burst of speed opened a window open and leapt out not caring if he was on the third story.

**Above you**

His gaming instincts told him quietly as they usually did when they made their appearance. Tsuna's palms sweated profusely as he hung from the edge of the window, directly underneath the sill that hid him from sight. His breaths came out in short pants that he tried to muffle the noise as his arms shook from the unaccustomed labour of holding his entire body weight up. A shadow fell on him and the knowledge of having to hold himself up even longer caused his arms to tremble even more violently.

**You're alone** his gaming instincts whispered once more before he felt it quietly slip away.

Tsuna liked to think it left because it knew he was good at games with or without it. His gaming instincts usually only came out when his life was in danger or when he summoned it up like when he needed it to choose an answer for a multi option game that was based solely on pure luck. His gaming instinct had never failed him yet. He didn't know when he developed it but it was soon after he scored the new high score on an online game making him a new gaming influence, and so, Tsuna knew it was the instinct of a true gamer guiding him like it guided all great gamers.

Tsuna, with weak arms reached for the pipe line that ran outside the window (the sole reason he chose this exit) and wrapped his legs around it and let himself rest a moment before slowly sliding down until his feet touched the ground with a light tap. Not wasting a moment Tsuna rushed through the gate and kept running and running until he deemed it safe. His lungs burned and his throat tightened like it usually did when he ran only this time Tsuna could feel giddiness course through him making feel as light as a feather.

And after all the physical exertion he did today Tsuna didn't know where it came from but his legs pumped faster and faster until he was running faster than he had ever run before. Wind sailing through his hair and blood pumping in his ears loudly.

_Today...today...was...**just like a game!**_ Tsuna's eyes flashed orange as a confident and slightly too deep for his age laugh burst from him as he and his gamers instincts thoughts synchronized perfectly.

Tsuna only slowed down when he felt the vibration of his phone in his pocket. Swerving into an alley that he knew connected with a range of backstreet passages Tsuna continued to walk as he opened the message.

**Hana: you out?**

With practiced hands Tsuna's fingers flew across the screen to type out his response.

**Tsuna: in backstreet alleys.**

Tsuna didn't wait long before another message appeared.

**Hana: ok. Kyoko has something to show you. Want to meet up once school ends?**

Tsuna tilted his head to the side pondering on what Kyoko wanted to show him before thinking of places they could meet. Just as he was thinking a broken neon sign caught his attention. Right there in a dingy alley was what looked to be a café of sorts. If Tsuna were honest he would say the outside looked more like a shack than anything, with pealing paint and a wooden sign half broken hanging by chains. 'The lost lion'

Tsuna shrugged careless and typed out a reply to Hana. **tsuna: meet at the lost lion. It's hidden in one of the far backstreets behind the school.**

**hana: never heard of it, didn't know anything existed in the backstreets.**

**tsuna:neither** _Which is why I am curious as to why it's not on the blueprints of the city._

Tsuna pocketed his phone and walked into the café. The first thing he noticed were the clashing colours of the furniture. Rusted orange and purple couches littered the place. None of the seating matched and clocks of every kind dotted the walls. Soft jazz music played in the far back and the place was completely empty except for a single girl with bright green hair and wearing a clichéd diner uniform. The waitress was clearly not expecting customers at all as she had earphones in her ears and bobbed along to what sounded like heavy metal.

Tsuna simply walked up to her and tugged at her skirt. With confusion the woman paused her music and looked down. It took a moment for her register that someone was actually in the café and her eyes widened comically. "Holy shit. Kidd you lost?"

Her foreign accent had Tsuna frowning before his face smoothed out and his tone became bored. "No, just never seen this place before. The food good?"

A laugh trilled prettily from her painted red lips. "People don't come here, like at all. Your first customer since it opened, congratulations, foods on the house. For all this place is worth, the food is great. I should know I make it."

Tsuna raised a brow slowly. "That's nice." He said not really believing her.

A grin made its way onto her face. "Ah we have a doubter. Well then I'll just have to make you something and then well see." She placed her blue polished hands onto his shoulders and lead him to a large recliner right by the kitchen area.

"So shouldn't you be at school...ah, what is your name again?" She asked as she collected ingredients.

Tsuna pulled out his PSP to play while waiting and answered. "Tsuna and I skipped." He didnt bother with Japanese formalities considering her western accent.

She laughed full but prettily again. "Aye, did a fair share of that in my day. I'm Lydia by the way. So Tsuna, how did you find this place? A few people walk in these alleys but none ever see the shop. I told the old man that if he wanted customers he should set up somewhere else but nope he has a past here you see."

Tsuna never looked up at he continued his game from before school, his PSP emitting small sounds every now and again. "It caught my eye. You said I was the first customer, how is this place still running?" He asked still with a bored and faintly uninterested tone despite being deeply curious.

A plate of stacked pancakes drizzled with strawberry and dark chocolate sauce, topped with an assortment of fruit was placed in front of him as she took a seat to his left and answered. "The old man, he owns this place, he's got money doesn't need more. One day he decides to have a café, doesn't care if it gets customers or not. That man..."

Tsuna smirked as he pushed up his glasses. "Sounds like my kind of guy."

Lydia smirked in response. "You look like his kind of Kidd. Now eat up! Tell me how wrong you were for doubting my word."

Tsuna placed his PSP on the paint stained table and picked up his cutlery. Without pause he cut up a piece of pancake and placed it in bis mouth. After a few moments of chewing he swallowed and kept completely silent before releasing a loud high-pitched squeal, completely shocking with Lydia with his change in personality.

"Don't tell me..." She whispered in disbelief staring at the PSP sitting on the table now forgotten as Tsuna shoved food down bis throat trying to speak while doing so.

Lydia delivered a swift smack to his head. "Oi! No talking with your mouth full." She reprimanded lightly.

Tsuna swallowed and looked up at her with a toothy grin. "Sorry, but I've never tasted anything so good. Not even mammas cooking is this great."

Lydia smiled as she ruffled his hair. "Your not so bad yourself Kidd. You certainly are...interesting." she said once more looking at the game device lying harmlessly on the table.

_Very interesting_

* * *

**Done! So thankyou to all the reviewers and those who followed or favourited, you're all amazing as heck!**

**Sorry this chapter was rushed but i only had an hour before i have to jet off. Thank god for the Holidays! Beaches and Sunshine here i come!**

* * *

**So question- Where would you like to holiday and why?**

**thanks again for taking the time to read my humble story,**

**Stolen.**


End file.
